Check Mate
by brownbagspecial
Summary: It is very dangerous to ignore the carnal side of the Alpha Male, and when you have an imprint that you think of as a sister, its very hard to satsify that side. So, with his imprint's blessing can he finally satsify the craving his wolf wanted all along: The taming and claiming of the Alpha Female.
1. Chapter 1

**I believe Ms Brown has not done a blackwater for a very long time. I think I forgot how to do it, well you be the judge of that.**

**JPOV**

Today, I have to admit I was very proud of myself. Today was the moment of truth, the happiest and saddest day of my life.

Today was the day that my imprint, Nessie, would be going away. I know, I know, how could I bear it huh? Some wolves are completely off kilter when their imprints are away from them for more than a week, let alone a year, but let me explain. Most wolves loved their imprints as I do mine, but my realtionship with Ness is way different than what most wolves experience.

I thought something was wrong with me when I began to realize that Nessie was beginning to grow into a beatifful young woman at an alaming rate. I mean shit, she was mentally and physically eighteen at five instead of seven, now she looks about twenty-one ish. But I realized imprinting wasn't about mating per se, it was what that particular girl wanted you to be. And for me and Ness, I was her protector, her older brother, and to much urging of my Beta Leah, the one who kept her from being the spoiled brat she was doomed to be if someone didn't keep her straight.

And I watched her grow, and boy did she grow! I watched her go from a little baby genius, to a quiet,observant tyke, to a crurious child, angsty (sigh) teenager with a panicked sense of direction, to a beautiful young woman. And through it all, she asked me for guideance, a shoulder, and sometimes an aliabi to get out of that damn house! And never once did I ever feel to need to mark her, or even mate with her. We tried, through weirdly enough Bella's urging, to date. It didn't work, she went to (much to my distaste) Nahuel, and I...well I was again left alone watching the happiness unfold for everyone else.

And today, she was leaving for California brightfaced and full of hope. I was happy for her, wolf and all. Our Nessie would finally get away from all this supernatrual crap and the bullshit that came with it. Alice of course, had to throw a party for her on her last night in Forks, before she boarded her plane at midnight. My pack was there, half for Nessie and food, other half watching me to see if I was going to be okay or cause a scene.

Leah sat next to me in silence, her raven hair brushing against my shoulder and her lovely,thick and inviting scent assaulting my nose. I cleared my throat, I hated thinking of my loyal Beta like that, but truth be told she awakened the more carnal side of my wolf than Nessie and Bella combined couldn't do. Maybe he was just responding to her like that because she was another wolf. Yeah, that's it.

"You going to be alright?" She asked quietly as looked up at me with those almond shaped, hazel eyes and those juicy, lips parted. I'd like to think its my wolf puting these inappropriate, dirty ways of what I wanted to do to her in my mind, but I wasn't so sure.

"Huh? What?" Nice, jackass. "Oh, yeah of course, you know how much she's been wanting to be lawyer. She's persuing her dream,becoming her own woman."

Leah raised her eyebrow sarcasticly, "Who knew those words would ever come out of your mouth. "

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"No,no I'm just saying I find it kind of ironic that you, the damsel in distress worshipper himself, managed to help bring up an independent, free thinking young woman into this world? It blows my mind!" She dramatically mimiced an explosion on her head. I laughed, she could be a sarcastic ass when she wanted to be.

"I had help, of course I had to make sure she had plenty of influence."

"Oh you flatter me Alpha." She threw her head back with a laugh.

"What the hell makes you think I meant you?" I gave her a stern look.

She frowned, "Who the hell else?"

"You're so full of yourself Clearwater, there's Esme,Alice,Blondie,Bella-"

"Woah,woah," she put her hands up with an amused smile. "I'll give you Alice,Esme,and even Blondie, they all have their moments in their own right,as much as I hate to admit it." She curled her lips in disgust. "But Bella?"

"Did someone call me?" Bella came up to us with a bright smile. She came so close I thought I was going to pass out, best friend or not, that smell was NOT pleasant, especially when it was all up in my face.

"Bella! We were just talking about..erm" What was I supposed to say? We were discussing how you are too much of a punkass to be a strong,indepent, female figure for your daughter?

"Damn, Bella potent much?" Leah gave her a back up gesture, she pouted and took a step back with an embarassed smile. "We were talking about how Nessie has grown up to be a fine, young lady. Even if she's half bloodsucker."

Bella smiled,despite Leah's comment. She turned to her daughter and grabbed her oval face affectionately. "You're so perfect,so beautiful. I can't believe you're leaving!"

"Thanks Mom, and its not like I won't come back," Nessie hugged her mother.

Leah folded her arms across her bountiful chest and leaned against a table. "Yo, Ness!" She called, Nessie's head snapped up. "Why don't you tell your mother what I told you. Nessie nodded, and full of pride she looked at her emotional mother.

"Pretty don't buy shit except dinner and movie. Brains, brains can you get you everwhere all by yourself."

The room was silent, but I knew what she meant. I looked at my Beta and beamed, I was glad I chose her to be my right arm. Who knows what I would've been, Nessie would've been,or even she would've been.

After sending Nessie off, I hoped into my bed expecting to be punished by excrutiating pain of loss. But to my dismay I only felt a dull emptiness like how you feel when a friend moves away but you can still talk to them like you used to, and when I closed my eyes I was greeted by a strange,vivid dream of my Beta.

A/N Yay or nay. I don't know, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Back by popular demand... lets see where this goes...

I was finally where my wolf was begging to be, inside of _her_, and it felt fucking fantastic. Her legs were spread wide open and her thick arousal and spicy smell had me drunk in pure satisfaction and lust. I captured her brown nipple with my finger and twisted, earning a lovely sound from her. God, it felt good to be moving in and out of what seemed like a tropical paradise that forever wrapped around me with its tight, hot embrace.

My muscles locked as she screamed my name over and over again, begging me to dominate her even more.

'Jacob!' She screamed as she arched her back, bucking against my hard and unrelenting thrust.

'Jacob!' She bit my lip,I moaned; I was so close.

"JACOB!" That wasn't the scream I was looking for, it sounded angry and impatient. I bolted up from my bed, my raging boner standing at full attention and even waving hello. I jumped from my bed, stumbling over my room for my sweat pants. I was just wishing my Beta would've let me finish making love to her, but she was the Alpha of the house, so I had to obey.

Perhaps I should explain just why I had my Beta in the same house as me. Actually, my whole pack shared a house. A few years back, Sue and Charlie got married and decided it was best to move into Charlie's smaller home and she left the house to Leah and Seth. Leah, being the older and smarter one, took over as the head of house. With her new found authority, she suggested that our small pack move in together. She said; and I quote: 'It is a damn shame when grown ass men still live their parents.' And it we all actually made it work, but on mornings like this when I want to bend our gracious hostess over, could prove to be a bit...problematic.

I fell over putting on my sweatpants, and hauled ass downstairs. "What the fu..." I was speechless of a bent over Leah in the kitchen. I really didn't mean to stare, but was kind of hard not to stare at her nice plump-

"Jacob, are you going to help me cook or not?" Shit, shit my wolf was _popping up_ again if you know what I mean.

"Sure, sure," I hid behind the kitchen island to hide...my...uh...excitement. I kept enjoying the show until she finally located whatever she was digging for, she turned towards me with a killer glare that made my wolf want to hide in a corner somewhere.

"Then get your ass in here and help," She threw a spoon at me. I sucked my teeth and came around the kitchen, she punched me in the shoulder. "Tsk,tsk. You're slipping Alpha," she shook her head.

I shoved her back, "You're the one who needs help cooking breakfast, but I'm slipping?" I lifted my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and started to get the ingredients out for breakfast.

"Keep talking shit, and you won't have any food to cook."

"Well last time I checked the policy was 'you don't work, you don't eat', and I'm pretty sure I have a job."

She opened her mouth to say something smart, but Embry came inside. "Mail!" He shouted, I winced, why was he so loud. Quil came bounding down the stairs half naked as usual.

"What'd I get!" He damn near attacked Embry for the mail, luckily he got Quil by the chin before they both toppled over.

"Bills, broke ass," Embry tossed the pieces of paper to him. "Why is Seth still getting mail here, why don't they send it straight to his dorm?" He tossed the little bugger's mail in a different pile. "Miss Clearwater, Black, Me, Quil. Bill...bill...bill...oh! This is for all of us," He held up a pee yellow envelope. "It's from Emily and Sam."

"Who the hell sends letters like that, why didn't they text or even e-mail?" Embry rolled his eyes. I thought the same thing, I mean I hate to sound so much like an millennial,but shit I would even accept an e-mail.

"Shut up, just read it," Leah ordered.

"Dear Friends,

We invite you to an important dinner party at the Community Center for an important announcement on the 14 of January 2014 at 7, from your friends Samuel and Emily.

Formal wear and dates are encouraged, so are gifts.

Love,

Future Mr and Mrs. Uley."

"That was kind of random," I remarked at the little piece of paper.

"That's only a week from now, her fucking planning sucks. Great, if she invited us she invited the elders, if she invited the elders she invited my mother. Now I have to duck and dodge my own damn mother from throwing random guys at me," Leah groaned and threw her egg beater out of frustration.

"What is this even for anyway?" Embry said examining the card.

"They're finally tying the knot, Emily finally got tired of that 'we can wait' bullshit Sam was trying to feed her," Quil laughed, Leah high-fived him. I wished Nessie was here, I would've had a date. But even if she was here...I still would be dateless, she wouldn't be very welcome anyway. I looked at my delicious Beta, seeing my window of opportunity, I quickly jumped for it.

"I don't have a date either, maybe we could...go together?" I looked at her hopefully, she stared back blankly. Shit,shit,shit! I blew it, I blew it didn't I? She's not saying anything. She slowly smiled, but it was soon snatched from her face by the kissing noises in the background.

"Oh Jake, I'm hurt. I thought you would ask _me_ to dance," Quil pouted.

"Yeah Jake I thought what we had was special, and now you leave me for another man?" Embry chimed in. Leah threw a fork at his face with deadly accuracy, and hit Quil on his bare chest.

"Well that explains why I get more pussy than you," Leah remarked.

"Oh!" Quil and I chided.

"Well I wouldn't quite call late night booty calls and one night stands as being something to be proud about, but go on with your bad self Miss Clearwater."

"I suppose, but at least its better than my hand."

"Damn!"

"Yeah, you're right I thought I heard something in your room go 'zzzzzz'" Embry said, Leah's mouth dropped. She quickly recovered with a belly splitting laugh.

"ANYWAY, I will take you up on that offer, I do _not_ want to be set up by _mother, _nor do I want to be seen dead by these two losers, so I suppose you'll do." She smiled at me. I wanted to jump and down for joy, that and throw Embry and Quil out so I could jump her bones. But, I guess this date would do for now.

I was glad she picked me over them, especially over Sue's many perfect men she repeatedly tries to set Leah up with. She would usually came home disappointed, dejected, and tired. Even when the date went well enough for her to come home the next morning via walk of shame, but her reaction was just a shrug, so I guess it wasn't that good and the guy in question landed in the disappointment pile. I didn't want any man touching her besides myself, and as far as _that_ I'd like to think that my over-protection is due to the fact that she is my Beta and I feel protective over her naturally.

"Welp, that's settled, woman I'm hungry,"Quil turned to me.

A/N Well, I hope you liked it and will continue to go through with this story with me. I kind of had a hard time writing in Jacob's Point of view, but I hope it wasn't too horrid. Remember to Review and to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The success of this story is literally blowing my freaking mind, and in a good way, so I shall keep updating as quickly as I possibly can.

The week couldn't go by quicker enough, I was waiting for the fourteenth to roll around. As close as Monday got, the more my wolf was going insane.

It got so bad that one night when Leah and I were doing a perimeter run, her strangely sweeter scent kept making me follow her. I had to get my Alpha lock on my thoughts, because the things I was having her do was insane and very inappropriate. So, I had to reset the pairs to Embry and I and Leah to Quil, which she inevitably bitched about.

"Why the fuck are you pairing me with that idiot?! You know how we are when we're together," Leah demanded.

"Leah," I sighed trying to avoid eye contact. "I think it's better that way, so if we actually have an enemy they're not expecting the same wolves," I reasoned weakly. I prayed that she would buy it, and by the way she raised her eyebrow I knew I was about to be in deep shit. "That, and because I said so," I quickly added.

"Oh and I'm supposed to just listen to you?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Um yeah, because the last time I checked I was the Alpha and you were the Beta," I looked back at her, she just loved testing me. I hated pulling rank on her, but shit if she knew the real reason she would kill me.

"Oh, you call yourself putting me into my place?" Leah laughed. I laughed along with her. Baby girl if only you knew the things I thought up to put you in your place.

Not only did I have to avoid telling Embry about the sudden switch, my imprint caught on quickly too. As much as I love that girl, I agree with her parents; she's too damn smart for her own good.

Sunday we talked about her new life in California, and she was trying to stay strong as she was entered into the hard life of real work.

"So, how did the law firm thing go?" I asked, there was a long silence on the other end.

"Actually, I didn't get the job at the law firm," She said, dejected. It hurt my heart to hear my imprint so down, I immediately tried to cheer her up.

"Maybe you can apply to another-"

"I've already applied to six of them, and none of them has called me back."

"Ness, it's only been a week, this takes time; especially if you're in a new enviroment when you don't know too much of anyone."

"Yeah, you're right. But on the brightside, I still got a job," She said excitedly.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"You know that women's magazine I always read? Well, I applied for an internship there a few months ago and I start tommorow!" She squealed.

"That's great and all, but you know journalism is very high pressure and you being a new intern can be even more nerve racking," I said with concern. I love Ness, but sometimes when it comes situations like these I fear that her little heart would get smashed into little pieces when she realizes that the world isn't made of cotton candy and unicorn farts.

"I know, and I can handle it," she said trying to sound brave. "Plus you and Leah kept saying one day I would have to work form the very bottom to get to the top." Maybe I was wrong, after all she did face murderous bloodsuckers when she was just one. "Anyway, how are things on your end?" I then proceeded to tell her of Sam and Emily's dinner party. "Really tomorrow? That's really sucky planning!"

"That's what Leah said," I laughed. "Speaking of which, I wonder if I have to match what she's wearing," I thought aloud. Thinking back, I sounded like a total girl, but I didn't want to get shot by Leah just because I wasn't wearing the exact shade periwinkle. What exactly IS periwinkle?

"Oh my God," Nessie gasped.

"What?"

"Oh my God, I'm so stupid!" She was louder now.

"WHAT!"

"You like her," Nessie finally said after she threw her girlish fit.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ness. That imagination of yours is really something."

"Imagination my ass, why else would you be worrying about colors and stuff? You NEVER care about what you look like!" Ouch. For the next half hour I had to listen to Nessie squeal about the relationship I don't have with my beta. She also told me to compliment the colors, not match (Whatever the fuck that means). I guess listening to her drone on and on was ten times better than hearing Embry and Quil give me hell 24/7.

Now tonight was the night and I was praying I wasn't going to do anything totally regretful.

"Leah! Hurry up, or we're going to be late," I yelled as I banged on her room door. Why couldn't she just throw on a dress and go? She flung the door open with a vengeance, her hair was in curlers, her make up done, and she was in nothing but a transparent robe that didn't do too much of anything to cover up her black lingerie. My mouth flew wide open, I think I forgot how to form words with my mouth for a split second.

"I told you about rushing me! I will be ready in five minutes, calm down," She glared at me. Still unable to form words, I only nodded and went downstairs in a daze.

My mind was still memorizing that lovely picture when she finally came downstairs, and my heart almost stopped. She was coming downstairs in a red dress that I only saw once and it was to Charlie and Sue's engagement party. It was floor length, backless, with lacy sleeves.

"When you're done gawking, I'd like to leave, we're going to be late," she smirked, her blood red lips curled and her eyes gave into the mischievous glint she was known for. I cleared my throat, this was my Beta I was looking at, my very sexy, but annoying Beta.I shook my head, trying to get back into reality.

"Let's go you," I dragged her to the car. "You look good," I said lowly as I looked her over from the side. "I mean, that dress is...wow," I was babbling again, dang it. But surprisingly, a hint of red graced her face in the cutest way. YES! I still got it.

"You don't look too bad yourself Black,"She mumbled, and I didn't miss the lingering glance she gave me.

The community center ball room was done tastefully, I thought as we walked in arm in arm. But that thought was only a background thought as I was just enjoying the temporary intimacy that I had with Leah.

"There's Emby and Quil with their dates," Leah pointed to the long table full of our family and sat next to our pack, nodding and saying polite hellos to other people at the table. We made small talk with the guest until finally Sam and Emily appeared. They took their seats at the head of the table, smiling at some of the guest. Emily was glowing, with a big grin on her face, Sam on the other hand, looked like he wanted to be at any other place besides here.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why we've gathered you here tonight,"Emily looked around. We motioned for her to go on. "Sam and I," She grabbed hold of her finance's hand as they smiled at each other with obvious love. "We wanted to announce...the offical wedding date," A whoop rang out and everyone applauded.

"Is she serious? She so could've just announced this at the next bonfire, instead of all this extra bull," Leah whispered as she politely clapped along with everyone else. I looked down at her, as much shit she talked I couldn't help but feel some sense of pride. She had gotten to the point where she could watch them without any type of emotion. But I had to agree with her though, this was a little too overboard for just that. But, we all knew Emily, she loved doing it big.

"And we'd like to announce a certain guest that will be attending the wedding in about...oh nine months,"Sam touched her stomach with a meaningful stare to his audience. We all cheered. "Enjoy, the bar and meal guys"He laughed.

The night was filled with excited talk of Sam and Emily's double suprise. Leah tugged on my jacket an hour later and asked to be taken home, I nodded I couldn't deny her that.

"You okay?" I asked for the fith time as we approached our house.

Leah sighed,"For the 100th time Jacob, I am alright." She said as she stormed to the door to unlock it. I followed her upstairs, grabbing her arm I made her face me.

"Leah, you minus well tell me because I'm going to see it in your mind later anyway."

She raised a brow. "Oh? I thought you left me for Embry."She crossed her arms with a pout. She was actually upset about that!

"Hey,hey we've already discussed that. Now tell me what's on your mind."

She sighed and leaned on her closed door. "I don't know what's bothering me. Maybe its the fact that I'm almost 30 and I've only gotten my career. I mean don't get me wrong I love nursing, but I feel like I deserve more sometimes you know? That's why I keep agreeing to these dates my mother and friends keep setting me up on. How pathetic is that? They all end the fucking same, shitty or just plain sucky. Tonight just made me want to give up, is there something wrong with me? What's wrong-" My body moved on its own. And before I could stop myself, I gave in and embraced my Beta. She was on the verge of tears and I couldn't have that. At first it was just an innocent hug, but my arms began to hug her tighter and my mouth found hers. My brain was in a frenzy, and when I calmed down enough I realized she was beginning to open her mouth to me. With no hestitation, I took her invitation and pushed her against the door.

Her mouth was like heaven, but I was like two seconds of finding whatever evil zipper and ripping it to claim my prize. Wait a minute, this was wrong! She was sad and needed comforting, here I was acting like an animal and taking advantage of her. But...she was kissing back...

"Woah!" I pulled back taking a much needed breath. She opened her eyes and looked back with disappointment. No! Not the disappointment pile! But I had to be honest, I wanted to do right by her, despite what my stupid wolf said. "Maybe we should..."

"Yeah," She coughed awkwardly. Silence. "Okay well, good night," She began to go to her room. Shit! I didn't want to blow my whole chance.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?" She turned around, her olive skin still having that burning red.

"If you're not busy, tomorrow after work, do you want to get some ice cream, or something?" Ice cream, smooth.

"Really Jake? Ice Cream?" She laughed. Oh, that didn't feel good. She stopped laughing and cocked her head to the side, "Let me sleep on that Jake and I'll let you know in the morning?" I blinked slowly, that wasn't really a no was it?

"Oh, okay," I tried to hide my smile. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight,"She said before closing her door.

A/N Remember to Review. I will tell you I'm updating so fast because I want to have plenty material when I get writer's block.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Remember that this is rated M for a reason, though no lemony goodness just yet.

I groaned as I woke up, I really hated getting up in the morning and last night's vivid dream didn't help either. I noticed something yellow in-between my eyes and reached for it.

' Meet me at JT's, 3.

P.S. I like Pistachio or mint chocolate chip'

I had to read the note a few times to fully recognize what she was saying, finally I did and with a big burst of energy I jumped out of bed. I started to go downstairs to see her, but I quickly remembered that she was at the hospital doing morning shift, frowning I started to get ready for work.

The house was quiet that morning, considering Leah was at work at the hospital and Quil had already left for work at the daycare. I prayed that Embry was already to go, I did not want to waste anytime today. When I came downstairs I saw him drinking coffee waiting patiently for me, but he looked like utter crap. I wasn't surprised because for the hour we were at the dinner party he was drinking like a fish.

"Ready?" I asked as I grabbed the keys to my car, it was weird how four people had to carpool with only 2 cars. He nodded and went to the door silently with an unhappy grunt.

We got to the garage, just in time. I knew our boss, Derek would was going to bitch. He liked for us to be at least 15 minutes early to show 'our enthusiasm to work'. But not his annoying ass could break my mood today, today I was a man on a mission.

"Black,Call!" Derek called with his small feet hitting the ground. He kind of reminded me of the kids from Dragon Ball Z, small but buff for no clear reason. "You're late!"

"We got here right on time, " Embry argued.

"Well on my watch you're late, " he sneered. I really hate that guy. "What are you looking at me for? Get to work we have about 5 cars right now, " with that he walked off into his office.

I looked at Embry, with a sigh we got to work. I worked like lightning, checking the clock like every five minutes for it to be 2:30. Time always seemed to slow down when you're looking forward to something.

Finally, that wonderful time came, I bolted before my prick of a boss would ask me for overtime or anything extra. I was going so fast that I almost forgot my best friend was still there. Embry, slow as he was, was talking to a pretty brunette with a bad oil leak in her Mini Copper. "Em?" I called by the door, did he have to chase everything with a skirt _now?_

He looked at me and smiled that 'I'm about to get some' smile. "Go on ahead, I'll get a ride," he waved his hand dismissively. I shrugged and walked out into Washington's wet cold.

I wanted to hit myself when I realized what I had done. Ice cream,really? In January, in Washington? I jumped in the car shaking my head. Leah won't let me hear the end of this.

I sped to JT's Sweet Shop as fast I legally could. The little shop was semi empty except for a few people with a mean sweet tooth. I found her immediately picking at some salt candy.

"Hey," I greeted. She looked up at me with her little sarcastic grin. Oh great, here it comes.

"Hey yourself," She gestured for me to sit down. With an uneasy smile, I did. "So," She started, lacing her fingers and leaning forward on her hands. Her face suddenly very close to mine. "What was going through your head when you said ice cream? I'd just love to know."

"I'd like to not express my exact thoughts, thank you," I wiggled my eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes. "You know you could have just said no." But that would suck wouldn't it?

"I know, but I didn't" She said as she leaned back into her chair.

I leaned forward to take some of her candy. "Oh? And why is that?" I was genuinely interested in what she had to say, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have my ego pumped up.

"I suppose I liked the way your tongue felt," She dead panned. I nearly choked on the piece of candy I was eating, I was NOT expecting for her to say that, especially with such bluntness. She laughed and started to pat my back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...wasn't expecting that." I started to sober up.

"When have you known me to be modest?" She laughed. I chuckled, she did have a point. "Now c'mon," She pulled me up and started to leave.

"Where are we going?" She started up _my _car.

"To do something productive," She stated as she jerked her head to the passenger seat.

"Wait, how did you get here?" I said confused, there was only two damn cars and I didn't see the second one.

"I asked Quil to drop me off here, now stop with all the questions and get in the car. "

"So, you say _I _fail at romance,: I joked as we scaled down the aisles of the grocery store.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, food is a great aphrodisiac," Leah laughed as she put the milk into the cart. "Great romances start in a Wal-Mart."

"But of course, and if you're feeling fancy go to a Costco's or a Sam's Club," I joked.

"Shut up and go get some bread, please."

I nodded and searched the aisles, finally finding the bread I grabbed two loaves and started to go back to Leah. I almost dropped the merchandise when I saw one of the disappointment pile men talking to Leah. I remembered him, blonde hair, green eyes, a freaking doctor. After she had spent a night with him, Leah quickly said 'he wasn't worth the dinner,' in which I didn't figure out what she meant until the next day. But here he was again, leaning casually by the milk aisle with a cheesy smile plastered on his face. My anger flared when he put his finger through her silky raven hair. Why was he touching her, why was she letting him? Instead of socking him in the eye like I wanted her to (Really I wanted to),she just laughed awkwardly and playfully pushed his hand back.

I had to talk my wolf down before I began walking toward them, luckily for him they were already saying their goodbyes when I reached them. "Oh hello," He said with a smile. It took my whole being to curl my lip enough to smile back.

"Hi," I said with a bored expression, I really, really didn't want to talk to this guy.

He cleared his throat with awkwardness. "Well, Leah hopefully I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, me too Carl," She smiled.

"Well, goodbye." He started to walk off.

"Bye," She waved off.

"Yeah, bye Carl," I said with a bit of venom with my words, Leah glared at me. I smiled at her, earning a punch in the shoulder. "So, what was that about," I asked casually.

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure he tried to bore my panties off," She laughed.

"Did you tell him that you were on a date?" I asked, my chest puffing out. She gave me a look, and with a laugh she shook her head.

"I thought going grocery shopping wasn't romantic?"She teased me. I sighed, she really loves testing me doesn't she?

"Shut up," I laughed. "C'mon I did promise ice cream didn't I?" I pulled her toward the frozen dairy section.

After we had put the groceries up, I looked at her. "Now what?" She turned toward me with a curious look on her face. She moved toward me, her lovely scent was again taking over my senses and my wolf was once again awake. "If you...want to..." She was moving closer now.

"Shhh, you talk too much sometimes Jacob," She said as she put her soft lips on mine. I took her advice, and then we took off. I mean it wasn't like last night, my wolf was totally in control and for once I was allowing it. Our tongues fighting for dominance as we found ourselves going upstairs. Somehow we didn't need to breathe in this sequence and I was feeling a little light headed when she pulled back when we reached her door. She bit my lip and pulled back.

"When does Embry get home again?" She asked, her face slightly red, I could hear her heartbeat and it was beating as nearly fast as mine.

"I don't know, he's probably with a girl."

"Mmm...good enough," She murmured. She hooked her arms around my neck once again and started to kiss me again. I was now very aware that my tongue wasn't the only thing that was looking for entry now. I almost let out a whimper when she pulled back to open her room door. She sashayed to her bed and jerked her head, her now dark eyes beckoning me.

To go in or To not go in...that was the question. I prayed to every god I knew to help me not mess this up.

Congrats, mutt, you're finally getting what you wanted, I told my wolf as I walked in Leah's room.

A/N Happy 4rth and remember to review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm sorry I didn't update as quickly as usual, I was too busy having a rather blurry holiday and also having The Big Bang Theory marathon.

I was nervous but excited as I entered Leah's room. Nervous because this was Leah's room and she was standing there, and I had a big track record of ruining perfect chances with her. Excited because there she was, looking at me with those dark eyes, her soft lips giving me a welcome, and her hand travelling up and down my back with the type of fire she only could create.

I pulled her closer to me, as she and I resumed our fierce tongue tango. She moaned as I pressed against her, hard enough for the backs of her legs to the bed. My mind went into overdrive as it usually did, and my wolf was fighting to be free. He wanted his way with her, and as much as I tried to fight him; selfishly trying to keep all of this good feeling to myself, he was right I needed to share. Slowly, surely, and violently he began to push through my initial consciousness and took over my body. clearing the pesky thoughts that were running around in my mind.

I wanted to thank him for that, because I began to see, feel, touch, smell, and taste everything that was Leah. As my senses sharpened, our session began to get more and more intense. Unsure, I began to creep my hand higher and higher. I hated feeling like a horny teenager, but I didn't want to just go for it, this was Leah we're talking about and I wanted her to touch my balls, but not in a way she would if she got mad at me. Finally my hands got to their destination, she was soft and her hot skin was burning through her shirt I could feel it. I thrust my hips into her center, as an experiment. As she moaned I could feel her hotness through my straining pants, I could smell that lovely scent thickening the air as I wiggled between her legs a little more, parting them slightly.

Just being near her hot paradise was enough for me, but my wolf begged to differ. He snarled and urged me to mount her right then and there, but I couldn't bare myself to do it. Instead I moved on to her neck, which was sweet with a little salty aftertaste with the sweat she and I were working up. Then she uttered my name in a the most raspy, sexiest voice I had ever heard.

I licked her throat, and she did it again, this time a little louder. I looked up at her, she had squeezed her eyes shut and her face was screwed into an expression I can't describe but it was incredible and flushed. I stopped to look at her, she was really beautiful. I must admit, it was rare to see her this vulnerable, and definitely was a first to see her really aroused. The closest I've ever been to her when she was feeling this way was accidental thoughts of her and Sam's relationship (via Leah but mostly from Sam) or when she bought Magic Mike on DVD.

She opened up her eyes, she pushed me off abruptly. Oh crap,oh crap, what did I do? "Oh my God, Jake what..?!"

"I don't understand, what's wrong, is it me?" I was really sounding masculine there, first failed ice cream now this. Great. Peachy.

"No, it's this," She motioned between us with her hands. "I mean, I'm your Beta, you're practically my boss. Oh God, I was going to sleep with my boss," She held herself. "On the first date, at that!" She put her head in her hands, I flopped next to her, my erection almost a pleasant ghost.

"Is that what's bothering you?" I put a hand on her shoulder, partially to comfort her, partially to try to remember the sweet touch of her hot skin. I knew I sure as hell wasn't going to be touching it again.

"Doesn't it bother you either?" She looked at me. Oh great, how was I going to answer that? And she said I talk too much.

"Well, I guess I just relaxed into the idea, and seeing as you didn't give my any objections until now..." I looked at her with a smile. "I was enjoying the ride, if you were uncomfortable I wish you told me a lot sooner." She grinned back at me.

"That's the thing, I just felt like my mind was being taken over by _her, _" She growled, I had a feeling that she was referring to her wolf. "And I was a little out of my senses, but she's starting to become more and more persistent lately."

"Tell me about it," I murmured. It was official, our wolves never shut the hell up and they're both control freaks. "What do you suppose we do? I mean what do _you _want to do?" I was tired of the ball being in my court, it was obvious she was the one with the skills. She licked her lip and looked up at me, I wanted her to say something along the lines of '_screw it Black, let's give 'em what they want!'_ I was mentally crossing my fingers as she parted her lips when we heard the key jingle in the door. We looked at each other with the same oh shit expressions.

Embry!

Leah automatically got up and straightened up her clothes in record speed. Due to my rampant hormones that I let run wild earlier, I wasn't totally, how should I say deflated since then and in turn had to adjust my pants. She smoothed her hair, and managed to look decent, I followed her example dutifully because he was already in the house by then.

"Yo!" He shouted from downstairs. I walked in then out of my room to make it look like I was in there the whole time, kind of unnecessary, but with a guy like Embry who silently observes things, you never know. Leah gave me 'If you tell him I'll kill you look' before going downstairs to greet him.

* * *

"We probably need to go see Billy," I suggested as Leah scooped some of her pistachio ice cream into her bowl. She looked over at me puzzled.

"You know to ask him about what we talked about earlier," I gave her a look, she quickly got it and nodded her head.

"Say same time tomorrow?" I nodded, and for the rest of the night we didn't even look at each other. Okay well I sneaked in some, but she sure wasn't looking at me.

I sighed when I crawled in my bed, which felt really cold now. I did not want my Dad to tell us anything bad tomorrow, I don't think I can take more wolf problems.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm back, I hope you guys are enjoying the story.

I laid back on my bed with my hand underneath my head. I began to recount the visit I just had with my father, I just couldn't believe the exact thing I was hoping to avoid was a very real reality and I was not going to escape it, no matter how much I wanted to.

It all started when I picked up Leah at the hospital after work. We sat in the car, talking about nothing and everything, with a tension that was so thick I could slice it with a knife. We pulled to my Dad's, and I swallowed hard. I had called him the previous night, talking about what we needed to know. He sighed on the other end and told us when it was convenient to come over, then he muttered something about 'inevitable' and hung up.

I tried not to hold eye contact with her as we pulled up to my Dad's, I shifted the case of beer under my arm so I could knock on the door. After a split second, Dad appeared with a warm smile. I felt relieved because, usually when it comes down to wolf business he usually has that somber serious face.

"I was wondering when you kids were going to get here, come in," He said as he rolled out of the doorway. "So, I hear you two got a little problem, eh?" He said through sips of his beer. Leah shifted uncomfortably and I nodded, she was being really quiet now. It was spooky and very un-Leah like.

"I wouldn't really consider it a problem more so a" Dad and Leah looked at me as I fumbled over my words. Leah sighed and uncrossed her legs.

"Our wolves have been really strange lately, and its starting to affect our thoughts and movements. We would just like to know what the hell is going on."

"Strange? Strange how?" Dad asked with a naughty smile, well its a no brainer where I got my dirty mind from. He knew damn well what I was talking about. Leah sucked her teeth and looked at my Dad with narrow eyes, the look she was giving him was just her fighting not to be disrespectful to her Elder.

"Dad, our wolves keep trying to mate...without our permission. And we want to know why or how to stop it." Leah nodded wholeheartedly with me.

Dad sat back in his chair with a cocked eyebrow. "Son, Leah why would you want to refuse such a gift?"

"Gift?!Gift?!" Leah exclaimed making both of us jump. She smoothed her fingers through her raven hair and leaned forward jingling her leg up and down. "Billy, I have lost all control of my thoughts. And said thoughts of those of me and your son doing unspeakable acts and just the other day we almost acted upon them. I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"Calm down, " Billy patted her leg gently. "Listen, I think what you're experiencing is your wolves finally making their wants known. Your wolves have been denied the basic right to mate and possibly procreate. Jake your wolf recognizes Leah as more of the Alpha Female rather than your Beta and Leah's wolf has possibly accepted this. Your wolves' mind are all made up, they are just tired of waiting on you two."

"Waiting on- Dad I'm already imprinted doesn't that...go away after imprinting?"

He shook his head somberly. "It would have satisfied your wolf if you and your imprint decided to be intimate, but your imprint decided that wouldn't be part of your relationship. So-"

"I'm his second choice?" I flinched at the tone of her voice, she sat there with her legs crossed and a numb look crossed on her beautiful face. Looking at her up and down I could honestly doubt that anyone could consider _her _a _second _choice.

"No, I wouldn't say second choice, you are just what his wolf really wants. The imprint is just another type of tie to him, if he really wanted to mate with Nessie he would've fought for it tooth and nail like he did her mother, but he didn't. "

"So hypothetically of course, we did _mate._ Then what? Our wolves would just stop pestering us every second of the day to have sex with each other?" Dad laughed and breathed out a calm laugh.

"After you mate, then its out of my hands. I don't know what'll happen. Perhaps it will satisfy the wolf and you can go on, maybe you two will tie to each other. Whatever the result is totally up to you, they have presented their desire its up to you what you want to do with it. But I do suggest you will not neglect your wolves any longer, because then they will fight to get out and their desires will overcloud any other desire you might've had. "

"Our wolves are controlling yet another portion of our lives are being controlled by these...beast that lives inside us,"Leah sighed sadly.

"Call her a beast all you want, but she is apart of you. Taha Aki knows your soul Leah and there is no other wolf better suited with you. She is just the version of you who you won't except." Dad said as he rolled away for another beer.

We stayed over for another 30 minutes, purposely avoiding the conversation that we previously had until it was time to say goodbye. I hugged my Dad and thanked him, I had some decisions to make now, and thinking about just how I was going to approach this problem was constantly plaguing me with every move I made.

I kept looking at her from the corner of her eye, worried. She was still remaining quiet her face deep in thought. Even when one of her favorite songs began to play she didn't obnoxiously belt out 'I'll take you to the Candy Shop'. Her silence started to annoy me, this wasn't the Leah that I was used to. Usually she graciously made awkward situations less painful or humorous, but now she was looking out the window deep in thought ignoring my very presence.

_Fuck it._

"Leah, you want to fuck or not?"

She just looked at me with wide hazel eyes.

_I Am. A. Fucking. Idiot._

A/N Read and Review. I'm going to lay down. If there was mistakes, please excuse me I have had mixed tequila and vodka like an idiot last night...God.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N It is seriously amazing me how much feedback this story is getting. So I'd like to take a moment to thank each and everyone for reviewing, following, and adding it to your favorites.

Leah looked at me in silence. The silence was choking me as I tensed my body for the hardcore ass whooping I was sure as hell promised.

But then something strange happened...she threw her head back on the seat and began to laugh. I don't mean that 'heh heh' laugh, I mean that holy crap my stomach is about to explode kind of laugh. She was infectious so I began to join her, and let's face it I was just happy that she was laughing instead of trying to kill me.

"You always knew how to cheer me up,"She said through laughs. "Can we fuck? Ha, classic!" She kept laughing, by then I had sobered up. Ouch. That hurt. Did I just get friend-zoned? Again?

We went in the house without saying a word about what we were at or what we had just discussed. I just kept looking at her throughout the day. Was she really going to act like nothing at all happened?

I was thinking so hard about what had just thinking about the situation, Embry came up to me a few times to make sure I was okay. I slapped myself, I am not a teenage girl wondering if a crush likes me back. I am a grown ass man dang it! Now why won't she look at me?

By the time night came I had already given up on Leah. Now I'm laying on my bed trying me best not to take her silence and laughter too hard, I mean this is the Leah Clearwater who said that my naked body 'doesn't do anything for her'. This isn't really that bad, right? I was almost asleep when a soft knocking came on my door, I jerked upward. "What?'' I said to the door, it was probably Embry asking for condoms again. That's a damn shame its common knowledge that I have plenty of unused condoms to give away all the time to my best friend.

But instead of Embry's body appearing in the cracked door, there was a much shorter, pleasing one looking at me. "Jake?" Leah's whispered, her voice even more raspier than usual. She took hesitant steps toward the edge of my bed and I could see that she was only wearing a long, old t-shirt which I knew was her dad's.

"Yeah?"

"Um, about today, I want to talk to you about that."

Oh _now_ she wanted talk about it. '"Uh-uh?"

"I think maybe we should just go ahead and see where our wolves will take us. I mean we're adults, what's wrong with a little casual sex y'know."

To that I slid closer to her, 'accidentally' let my hand brush against her hot thigh. "Yeah?" She looked at me through her long feather like lashes and smiled a predatory smile.

"Yeah, maybe next time when no one is home we can...try something out?" She said as she leaned so close to me I could feel her minty toothpaste hitting my lips.

"Yeah I think we should go with that," I started to pucker up to attack those full lips of hers, but she laughed and crossed the room and out the door.

I hate her so fucking much.

Now, to get Quil and Embry to get the hell out of the house... I need a plan.

TBC

Read and Review, yada yada. Sorry next chapter is way longer I promise. And MAYBE some coitus?


End file.
